


The Bouquet

by mxtt216



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtt216/pseuds/mxtt216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Noah's day out results in some Alex/Olivia fluff! AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bouquet

Olivia Benson looked down at her son, a big smile plastered on her face. Time had passed so quickly, and she couldn't believe Noah's eighth birthday was just three months away, and also how fast Summer was drawing to a close and Noah was headed into third grade. Life was flying out the window, and it looked like she was settling down with no one by her side.

"Mama" Noah asked sweetly, a tone reserved for only when he wanted to convince his mother to do something, he was a smart kid "can we walk through the flowers?"

He pointed towards a large field, one of the advantages Liv saw of coming out of the city a little, more open space. The field was littered in multi coloured flowers, deep purples, to vibrant reds, and even some blue, which made her mind wander to her love, her secret love of years, Alexandra Cabot.

Olivia nodded, and was instantly dragged across the grass to the fields gate, which Noah had no problem scaling and hopping down off of. He zoomed around, and Olivia watched on as he carefully evaluated the beautiful blooms, only picking ones that met his high standard. That made his mother chuckle, when had the boy become such a specialist in flowers? She'd never heard of his excitement about them before.

After a good half hour, Noah resurfaced from the growth, and stood at his mothers side, smiling proudly "do you like them Mama?"

She took the flowers from the boy as he climbed back over the gate and she admired them. He had picked lots of perfect white ones, blues and reds "They're beautiful, little man. So who are they for?"

"You"

He said, as he and Olivia walked back towards their car.

"Me? So I get to keep them?" she smiled brightly, but it dimmed a little as the boy shook his head

"Nope, you don't get to keep them" He held her hand, and skipped along side her, not a care in the world "they're for you to give to Alex when we get back to home"

Olivia scowled "Alex? My friend Alex? The lawyer?" she asked her son, clarifying they were thinking of the same Alex, but evidently they were as he nodded

"Why am I giving them to her?" She questioned and his answer, shocked her

"Because she loves you, and you should do something nice for people who love you" it was a simple statement, from a seven year old, but her heart raced. She loves me? Surely he means as a friend? He wouldn't notice anything like that, hidden glances, at such a young age?

"You know Mama, Alice in my class has two mommies"

That made Olivia stop walking, and almost stop breathing.

"I'm just saying," Noah continued "I wouldn't mind two mommies if you loved Alex too" He sat on a nearby bench, and Olivia joined him

"What makes you so sure that she loves me?" Olivia asked, feeling ridiculous taking information on her potential love life from her son, of all people

"She told me" he said, as if it was the plainest thing in the world

"W-What? When did she do that?" Olivia's mouth dried up

"Remember when you fell at work, and got that cut at your eye" his little fingers traced over the fading scar above her eye. The one she had gotten from being struck with a iron pipe, from a particularly defensive perp, but that wasn't mentioned to the boy "well, that day Alex got me from school, and when I asked why she seemed sad she said you were hurt at work, when I asked why she was sad, she said it was because she loved you and didn't like that you were hurt- like if I fell at school, you would be scared if I was hurt"

The boy clarified it in a way that made Olivia understand, and also want to pass out from excitement a little. Could this really be happening? Could Alex really love her? Why wouldn't she say anything, do anything about it?

But then Olivia realised she hadn't done anything about it either.

"Okay kiddo, thanks for that talk, let's go" they stood off the bench, and before they started walking again, Noah asked "so, are we going to Alex's house?"

Olivia sighed deeply, full of anticipation and also nerves "yeah No', we are!"

The boy responded with an enthusiastic "yes" and fist pump, this apparently being his plan all along.

It'd been a long drive back to the city, between rush hour traffic and Olivia's racing thoughts it'd felt like forever. Noah spent the ride carefully protecting his mothers bouquet of flowers, while singing along to the radio. Happiness radiated from him.

They pulled into Alex's driveway just after 6pm, and were surprised to see the blonde woman beside them before they'd even emerged from the car.

"Olivia! Noah!" Her gleaming smile, put joy into Olivia's heart. She wanted to see that smile everyday "what're you guys doing here! Such a nice surprise!"

"Mama wanted to visit!" Noah called out, interrupting whatever Olivia was going to say "here Mama"

Olivia felt the heat rush to her cheeks, she felt like an awkward teenager all over again!

She looked up to see Alex laughing a little, and her heart fluttered. Even after all these years around the ADA, she had this effect on her- and Olivia was convinced that'd never pass.

"These- uh, Alex, these are for you" Olivia smiled, as she felt the blush rush down her neck and over her chest "I wanted to see maybe, if you.. um, might want to go out some time?"

"Go out?" Alex needed clarification, she wasn't going to assume anything, despite what she thought the dorky-yet-cute woman opposite her was asking.

"A date Al, I want to date you"

Alex looked quickly down at Noah, who gave her a thumbs up, showing his obvious approval "well how could I say no to that?" her eyes met Olivia's "I'd love to Liv- and you handsome," she ruffled his chocolate brown hair "you had something to do with this, didn't you"

Noah nodded proudly, causing both women to laugh.

Maybe now they could be on their way to being a proper family.


End file.
